dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nink
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Damon (teammate) Ganos (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Monna (teammate) Majora (teammate) Gamisaras (teammate) Shantsa (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance Nink is a large green humanoid, who resembles an ogre or deities in Asian lore. He is muscular and has white hair, yellow eyes, and fangs protruding from his mouth. His long white hair is tied in a ponytail and he wears a blue cuirass with one shoulder strap. He has a gold emblem on his cuirass and has black armbands with white bands near his shoulders. His garments in overall somewhat resembles a gladiator; wearing a belt with a gold buckle, white shorts, and boots. Personality Nink appears to hold an appreciation towards strong fighters as he praised Goku's power while attempting to eliminate him. He was also quite nonchalant concerning his own elimination and accepting of his plan's failure. Nink also seems to have a deep sense of comradeship, as seen when he comforted his upset teammates. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga When the tournament began, Nink engaged in battle with Hyssop, however they eventually stopped fighting. While Goku was distracted eyeing up Jiren, Nink grabbed Goku from behind and attempted to drag him out of the arena, intending to sacrifice himself to eliminate Goku from the tournament. Goku, however, powered up and managed to break out of Nink's grip at the last moment. Nink ended up falling off the arena by himself and became the first of his team to be eliminated. Upon being transported to Universe 4's bench he glumly noted that his plan had failed, to which Quitela admonished Nink and lightly kicked him in the head several times in annoyance. Later on after Android 18 and Krillin eliminated Shosa from the tournament Nink comforted Shosa as he cried over his defeat. Shortly thereafter Nink and Shosa did the same for Majora when he was eliminated by Krillin. Nink was later shown sitting alongside his fellow eliminated teammates silently watching the intense battle between Goku and Jiren. When his universe is about to be erased, he sits silently and accepts his fate like most of his team mates except Ganos as he is erased from existence. Power When the Tournament of Power began, Nink was able to match Hyssop in battle. Nink possesses considerable physical strength, being able to subdue and endure hits from base Goku. He is even able to keep Goku in a grip lock, with Goku being unable to break free from his grip. However, he is unable to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and falls off the ring once Goku powers up. Techniques and Abilities *'Bear Hug' - Similar to Toppo, he was able to hold opponent very well enough to endure punch in the face by couple of times. *'Enhanced Durability' - Goku's attacks barely fazed Nink, and in fact, he seemed to enjoy them. Voice actors *Japanese: [[Eiji Takemoto|'Eiji Takemoto']] *English: TBA Battles *Nink vs. Hyssop *Nink vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Nink is presumably named after Nin'niku (ニンニク), meaning "garlic" in Japanese. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Erased Characters